


hey mom

by Annie_Thyme (the_fluffy_unicorn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Other, Poetry, conversations in my head, thyme poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/Annie_Thyme
Summary: yes this is my tumblr come find me if you like





	

Hey mom  
how has it been?  
I haven’t visited a while,  
I know. So,  
can you talk to me? And  
tell me  
something other than ‘I’m  
fine’? I wish,  
I really wish that I could tell you  
I’m wearing thin, I’m running  
out of air  
in vain attempts to understand  
the part of me that I  
denied, and never looked at, and  
pretended,  
just like you,  
that it was never even there.  
But mom,  
the sad and funny thing  
is that it’s  
not a phase,  
and it won’t go away. I know  
it sounds cliché, and stupid, and  
perhaps, you think,  
a thing teenagers say a lot,  
but I am not  
in my rebellious stage or  
in my teens, not anymore, in fact  
I’m ten years older than  
you were  
when I was born.  
So,  
how about we start again?  
I’ll say that this is who I am,  
and you will say there’s nothing wrong  
with me,  
and smile, and ask me if  
there is a girl,  
or guy, you don’t care which, but  
you would really  
like to meet them,  
please?  
And when  
I say that no, there is  
no one, you’ll hug me,  
tight,  
and tell me it’s okay, and you  
don’t care as long as you can see that  
I am happy.  
And I am.  
I really am, but for the fact that you  
would never say those  
things to me, and  
sure, we still do talk  
a lot  
about important things, and  
funny things, and all the  
other things, just like  
we used to.  
Well,  
almost.  
  
Hey mom,  
I’m here, I’m back.  
I’m home.  
We meet at breakfast, we  
go shopping, watching movies,  
catching up.  
You say  
How has it been?  
I say  
I’m fine.  
And then  
  
I smile.  


**Author's Note:**

> [yes this is my tumblr come find me if you like](http://annie-thyme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
